Cables, guy wires, ropes, cords, and the like (hereinafter “cables”) have many uses in providing control and stability over vertically-oriented structures. One major use is to provide stabilizing tension to electrical utility poles and antennas by anchoring one end of a cable to an immobile object or the ground, and the other end to the structure to be stabilized. Another use is to provide support to sailboat masts and for controlling the end of a spar on a sailboat. Cables are also used to transport objects and are often used in conjunction with pulleys to obtain a mechanical advantage over applying direct force to the object to be moved. Given that cables have significant tensile strength and comparatively minimal compressive strength, most uses involve the application of tension in carrying out a task. In order to apply and maintain tension in a cable, a clamping, winching, or other fastening device is generally employed.